Robert and Elizabeth
Robert and Elizabeth is a stage musical. Cast *Keith Michell - Robert Browning *June Bronhill - Elizabeth *John Clements - Edward Moulton-Barrett *Angela Richards - Henrietta Moulton-Barrett *John Tillinger - George *Rod McLennan - Alfred *Sheila Gish - Bella Hedley *Jeremy Lloyd - Captain Surtees Cook *Stella Moray - Wilson *Mary Denison - Arabel *John Parker - Septimus *Michael Ridgway - Octavius *John McGee - Henry *Ivor Danvers - Charles Plot We are introduced, through the eyes and voices of the members of the large Victorian era family Moulton-Barrett - especially the tyrannical, unyielding father and his invalid elder daughter, Elizabeth. She confides to her sister, Henrietta, that she has been receiving letters from a fellow poet, Robert Browning, that have been highly complimentary about her work. Browning is rehearsing one of his plays at the Theatre Royal at Haymarket, and things are going badly. The mood takes an abrupt turnaround, however, when his manservant brings him word that Elizabeth Barrett has agreed to see him. There, upon their first meeting, Browning expresses his love. Love has a remarkable effect. Elizabeth begins to gain strength. Her brothers and sisters now move her to the sunlight of the garden each day. Her father believes he is losing his grip on the only one of his children he really loves and disapproves. Elizabeth's growing self-confidence and independence cannot be dominated. Browning's devotion and continuous optimism encourage her to try to walk. Father arrives on the scent and forbids Browning to visit the house again. Respecting his wishes, they part. Elizabeth has a relapse. Browning, in a state of some agitation, arrives at the conclusion that all the properness of England is not enough to keep him from her. The whole family is on the verge of revolt against their father's aggression. Father Barrett decides the best solution is to close the house on Wimpole Street and move the family to seclusion in the country. Hearing this, Browning - in a secret meeting - tells Elizabeth that they must elope to Italy or she must face the remainder of her days in a sickroom. Family ties give her pause for the first time, and Browning leaves without an answer. His eternal optimism deflated, he waits, frustrated, until her letter arrives conveying her consent. Their train has arrived: happiness cannot be denied as they board to begin their life together. Musical numbers ;Act I *"Opening Street Scene" - Ensemble *"Love and Duty" - Arabel, Septimus and Octavius *"The Family Moulton-Barrett" - George, Charles, Henry, Alfred, Septimus, Octavius, Arabel and Henrietta *"The World Outside" - Elizabeth and Henrietta *"The Moon In My Pocket" - Browning and Ensemble *"I Said Love" - Browning *"Want To Be Well" - Browning and Elizabeth *"I Said Love" - Browning and Elizabeth *"You Only To Love Me" - Henrietta *"The Real Thing" - Elizabeth and Ensemble *"The Real Thing" (Coda) - Elizabeth and Ensemble *"In A Simple Way" - Browning and Elizabeth *"I Know Now" - Browning and Elizabeth ;Act II *"Pass The Eau-de-Cologne" - George, Charles, Henry, Alfred, Septimus and Octavius *"What's Natural" - Bella *"I'm The Master Here" - Barrett and Brothers *"Escape Me Never" - Browning and Chorus *"Hate Me, Please" - Henrietta and Captain Cook *"Under a Spell" - Browning, Cook and Ensemble *"The Girls That Boys Dream About" - Wilson and Family *"What The World Calls Love" - Barrett *"Woman And Man" - Elizabeth *"Frustration" - Browning *"Frustration" (reprise) - Wilson and Captain Cook *"I Know Now" - Elizabeth, Browning and Elizabeth Category: Stage musicals